


Bad Ending ( Kinktober Day 2: Masturbation )

by TeaBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI Handsome Jack - Freeform, AI Jack, Bad Ending, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Surgical Scars, TFTBL, Tales From the Borderlands, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: What if AI Jack got everything he wanted? What if, at the end of Tales, Rhys agreed to something he didn't fully understand?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Bad Ending ( Kinktober Day 2: Masturbation )

“Wake up, Rhysie... I _know_ you're there...”

“......”

“Come on now, I can _feeeeeel_ ya...”

He stirred. Feeling groggy and hungover. No... Worse than a hangover. It was like.... He was buried deep _deep_ down in cold, swampy mud. Buried alive and everything pressed in around him. Dark. It was so _so_ dark. He couldn't feel his legs.... His arms... His anything! He couldn't feel anything! Panic rushed through him as he tried to struggle. Tried to move. **_Anything!_**

“Hey! **Hey!** Chill the fuck out! You're giving me a headache!”

Jack... That was _Jack..._ Jack's voice... How...? What was going on....? The last thing he remembered... What did he remember...? He had been talking to Jack... The AI... They were going to take over Hyperion together. That was it, right?

It was a fight to try and pull himself out of the quagmire. Pushing and pulling and _straining_ to get himself the right way up. Face a direction that stopped the spinning. But there was no direction, there was no up or down. Just heavy darkness and a nausea that he couldn't get rid of.

“Alllllright, kiddo... You gonna behave yourself? Gonna stop doing little panicky loop-de-loops? If you _dooooo_ , good ol' Jack will give you a _treat~_ ”

Calming down seemed impossible. Everything within him was yelling at him to start screaming. Scream and scream and **_scream_** and never **stop**. He felt both heavy and boxed in and scattered and lighter than air. Could someone exist and not exist all at the same time? Calm down. He had to _calm down_. If he did... Jack would explain what was going on, right? Like... Why could he hear him but not see him? And why did it sound like he was under water?

A deep breath and Rhys was just... Letting go. Forced his thoughts to stop racing and allow the floating sensations to just take him over. Was that what Jack wanted? For him to just float aimlessly until he gave him direction? A fluttering sensation through what remained of his being. Laughter perhaps. Hadn't it always been that way with him and Jack? Even before Jack knew who he was, the man had always been Rhys' guiding star. But this time it may have burned him up.

“ _Thaaaaat's it_. I can feel you being allll loosey-goosey now! Much better. I'm a man of my word and _good boys_ get rewarded. Open your eyes, kiddo.”

Open his...? Oh. That was the strangest sensation. Like something had been unlocked and... Oh. **Light**. He could see _light._ Bright white light as Rhys felt like he was swimming up to the surface. His entire being still felt heavy as lead, but _up up up_ he went. Frantically moving up to the surface. And then he saw... Himself.

It took a moment for Rhys to realise he was looking at his reflection in a mirror. It was him but... It didn't look like him. That look was far cockier than anything he'd ever managed to accomplish. And there was a look in mismatched eyes that reminded him _faaar_ too much of the man who had started all this. It was then that he noticed he was nude and lounged casually on a bed. Well, the kind of casual lounging that took a good few minutes of preparation and testing out in several angles. Long slender fingers wrapped around his cock as he slowly stroked himself. And then... He saw the scars.

Thin scars that were faintly pink ran down his torso and across his chest. Along the underside of his arms and around his wrists. Tiny stitches holding him together. Give it a few weeks and all those scars would be gone, leaving behind perfectly smooth skin. He knew as much from the recovery of surgery for his cybernetic arm. Anshin could fix you up in seconds. But on the deeper more traumatic stuff, it took a little longer to work its magic. You wouldn't be bleeding out, but you'd be sporting scars for a little while. But why was he…

“Aaaaahahahahaha! Getting the picture now, princess? We look good together, don't we?”

No. Nonononononono ** _no_**.... This wasn't happening. Remember. What happened? They'd been talking. Talking about joining forces. About Jack giving Rhys the promotion of a lifetime. Was this... Was this it...? This was his _promotion?_ Stay calm, Rhys. Just gotta stay calm. This is just a dream... _A nightmare..._ You'll wake up any second now. Any second…

“For _fuck's sake,_ Cupcake... **Chill out!** You're really ruining my buzz here!”

That voice again. All around him. As if he was him. But this time, Rhys could see his own lips moving. And then he realised that it hadn't been Jack's voice he was hearing, but his own. How had he not noticed that? Sure the tone and pattern was absolutely Jack, but that was _his voice_. His voice, his body, his face. Jack had taken it all. And Rhys... He'd given it to him.

He watched as his reflection in the mirror tilted his head back, spine bowed with a self-satisfied groan. His hand moving faster over his erection. Jack was looking at himself in the mirror and jerking off. Looking at _Rhys_ and jerking off. God... Just a few years ago this would have been his fantasy, Handsome Jack getting off to the image of him. But now it was a horror movie.

“You're thinking too hard... Come _on_ , kiddo... I was in your head. I know what you want... _Alllll_ those little fantasies you've had about me. Don't tell me you've never wanted to be inside me...?”

The bark of laughter had Rhys cringing and trying to back away into the darkness. This was too much to take in all at once. Too much to take in at all... He was a prisoner in his own body. Rhys had made the mistake of trusting a man who made backstabbing into an art-form and had the _audacity_ to be surprised when things turned out like this.

“ **Hey!** _Pay attention...!_ Tell you what, cause I'm such a _nice_ guy, I'm gonna let you in a little further on the fun. Would you like that, princess?”

Rhys wanted to ignore it. Wanted to pull back and away and not engage with this nightmare anymore. But suddenly the floodgates opened and he was swamped with all the sensations that Jack had been building up. Almost an hour of edging and build up thrown against him all at once. Rhys could _feel_ his body again. He was back in his body! But... He wasn't controlling it. But perhaps he could…

As Jack was seemingly distracted by another wave of pleasure, Rhys tried to gain control of his body again. Trying so _so_ hard to ignore the good tingling feelings running up and down his spine ( _his spine, dammit!_ ) and concentrate on just doing one thing. Blinking or wiggling his toes. It didn't matter how small the movement was, he had to _try!_ But a twist of his own wrist against his will and a squeeze of his own cock just right... If he had any control, he'd be crying out. If he could move his own body he'd be arching his back and gripping the sheets. Close. They were both so so _close._ The waves of pleasure crashing over them as one. 

“Don't fight it, Rhysie...”

His own voice, breathless and strained but with that arrogant edge that was all _Jack_. The smug self-importance coming through loud and clear. Jack had won and he was revelling in it. It occurred to Rhys that Jack hadn't had to allow him to wake up at all. He'd done this on purpose. He'd done this to **_gloat._**

“You and me, kiddo... We're gonna be quite the team. Now... Let Daddy take care of you..."


End file.
